


Well, Sometimes There's A Nice Person Inside, Trying To Get Out

by AndiMackmeetsHamilton



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Forgiveness, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHamilton/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHamilton
Summary: Oneshot apology and confession fic based off the quote on Josh's Twitter to help us out during the hiatus."Why are you forgiving me and being so nice to me, TJ?""Well, sometimes there's a nice person inside, trying to get out."Kira smiled."Go get your man."





	Well, Sometimes There's A Nice Person Inside, Trying To Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, sorry it's so long, the costumes are made up because I can't remember them from the pictures. 3x21 apology with a bench scene to help us cope. If you enjoy it, or give it kudos, feel free to leave a comment! All feedback is appreciated! Enjoy it and have a good day! (:

"Cyrus, will you get the door please?" 

It was Andi's 14th birthday, and she was throwing a party. Because it was the Macks, and they had a flair for dramatics, the party was teaming full of food, music and fun activities. Currently, Buffy, Marty and Kira were trying to beat each other at Just Dance 2, with Marty currently taking the lead, much to the irritation and frustration of the two girls. 

Meanwhile, Andi, Amber, Jonah and Bex were playing Twister and Bowie was busy practicing a guitar piece for later. Cyrus had stopped to talk to him about music. Cyrus marvelled at seeing people who were so passionate about something. It was truly heart warming. Like Buffy and basketball. Andi and her crafts. Marty and his running. Amber and photography. Jonah and his own music, or skateboarding (seeing as he'd given up frisbee). Or even TJ and his love for basketball. Cyrus didn't want to think too much about TJ tonight, however. He just wanted to have fun.

Sighing, he walked over and opened the door, and all of Cyrus' inhibitions and promises to himself about not thinking about TJ were thrown out the window. Because there, stood in front of him, was TJ Kippen, looking more than just his typical signature look of being unfairly attractive; somehow, tonight, under the soft glow of the Mack's porch lights, TJ had transformed from attractive alone, to incredibly attractive. TJ wore a dark blue tuxedo jacket with a red tie and fancy shoes, a gleaming white shirt replacing TJ's usual basketball shirts and hoodies, and his hair was sculpted so perfectly, he may as well been a model. The porch lights exaggerated the emerald brightness of TJ's eyes, almost enticing Cyrus to move forward and kiss him. 

Cyrus suddenly remembered that TJ was as straight as a ruler, and completely uninterested in him romantically anyway, although they'd gone back to being just as close as they were before the Costume Day incident after TJ had rapped to Cyrus publicly, hugged him and apologised. Cyrus had been in awe that anyone had performed such a grand gesture for him, Cyrus Goodman, a dork and a loser. When TJ had hugged him, he had felt his heart beat really fast.

So it was official. He liked TJ. 

And of course, Cyrus had forgiven him, so things had gone back to the way they were before. Cyrus didn't know what be would do without TJ in his life. 

Then he realised that TJ was standing in front of him awkwardly and that he'd been just stood there in silence, staring and TJ and admiring the way he looked. Finally, Cyrus found his voice and spoke, panicking slightly. 

"Hey, TJ. You look...amazing. You know, better than usual. " He told him, practically stumbling over his words nervously and in awe, before hastily adding: "Not that you don't look brilliant most of the time anyway, I just uh, mean, you know, more so than usual tonight."

Oh God. That was so embarassing. Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up, the way they did so naturally. What would TJ think? Would he judge him? 

TJ flashed Cyrus a blinding white smile, innately feeling surprised. He hadn't anticipated being complimented like that, least of all by his secret (or not-so -secret, given what Kira knew) crush, Cyrus Goodman. 

"You're too generous, Underdog. " Underdog. He hadn't used that affectionate nickname for a while now. It reminded him of the time they met at the swings. He'd never forget it. TJ didn't know what he'd do without Cyrus in his life. He'd nearly lost him twice, and was determined not to lose him again. "Did anyone tell you how stunning you look tonight?" 

TJ meant it. Cyrus wore a navy suit and pink tie, which really brought out his dark, glittering brown eyes, making him look gorgeous . TJ didn't notice when he had began to turn so soppy, especially with his crush being so hopelessly unrequited. Cyrus was about as straight as a ruler.

TJ waved the thought away nonchalantly. Never mind. He was here tonight to have fun with his friends, not just Cyrus but Andi, Buffy, Jonah and Marty too, and was interested in befriending Amber as well. Not to mention, more importantly he had a score to settle. 

With Kira. 

What'd she'd done at Costume Day was horrible. Who manipulates an innocent person and threatens to out them against their will to other people? What Kira didn't realise was how much she had hurt TJ and Cyrus and how close their relationship was to breaking completely.TJ was a good person, but he only gave people a couple of opportunities to redeem themselves. 

Tonight was Kira's last chance.

Putting this aside, he noticed Cyrus go red and squeak out a panicked "thanks." TJ smirked and Cyrus lead TJ into the midst of the party. 

Wow. The Macks had really gone all out for Andi's 14th birthday. There were banners on the dealing precariously from the ceiling, streamers scattered everywhere, tables crammed with food, and the whole room was alive, even more alive than how TJ felt during a basketball game and when he won them, crammed packed with full of activities. 

Snippets of conversations drifted into his ears as he set down Andi's present on the nearest avaliable overcrowded table.

"Think you can beat me, 11.5? Try again!" a triumphant Buffy challenged Marty. Kira rolled her eyes at this interaction. 

"Do y'all ever stop arguing?" 

"Sometimes. " Marty replied, smugly. "When she knows I'm right and she's wrong." 

"Which is pretty rare," Buffy interjected hastily, glaring at Marty briefly. "Because I'm rarely ever wrong."

"Yeah right, Driscoll." Marty retorted.

"You sure about that, Slayer?" Kira laughed. 

"Whatever. " Buffy muttered.

It was Buffy's turn to choose the song. She went for Marty's Achilles heel-Walk Like an Egyptian by The Bangles. 

"Oh, c'mon!" groaned a frustrated Marty. "That's not fair."

"It's my choice," Buffy pointed out. 

"Nice choice, Slayer. " Kira replied, high fiving her. "Just to warn you , though, I'm really good at this song. "

"Oh yeah?" Buffy challenged her.

"Yeah." Kira replied determinedly. 

"Oh it's on. "

TJ turned to Cyrus, asking him what he was doing for his 14th birthday party in several months' time. 

"Hopefully something like this." Cyrus replied, gesturing around him. "A big party with all my friends." 

"Am I invited?" TJ asked, jokingly. They'd grown so close by now he knew full well what the answer was. 

Cyrus smiled slyly, tapping his finger on his chin in pretend thought. 

"I'll have to think about that one..." 

"Hey!" TJ answered, in mock offense.

TJ nudged him and Cyrus grinned, clearly enjoying himself.

"Of course, TJ. Top of the list." 

Cyrus wasn't even joking when he said that, only acting like he was. TJ would always make the top of the list, no matter what. TJ flashed Cyrus a mega watt smile. Andi came over to greet TJ. 

"Hey, TJ!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "How are you? Thank you so much for arriving! Sorry for being a bad host, I was just playing Twister."

"It's fine, don't worry. I would have missed out being greeted by this fabulous guy over here." TJ replied, winking at Cyrus, who looked thrilled at the compliment. 

"Besides, Twister sounds really fun." TJ responded. 

"You two should play it together later." Andi suggested, glancing between the two boys mischievously.

Cyrus shook his head at her and she laughed. 

"Sounds great!" TJ responded, oblivious to the looks Andi and Cyrus were giving each other (mainly considering of Cyrus glaring at Andi). 

"Who won your last game?" Cyrus asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic from him and TJ. 

"Amber. She's surprisingly flexible." Andi looked at TJ. "So, TJ. How's motor crossing going for you?"

"Great thanks, I think I've mastered most of the tricks now."

"That's brilliant, TJ! I bet your parents are so proud of you!" 

TJ shrugged modestly. 

"I guess. What about you?" 

"Not great, really. You'll have to help me a bit, I think. My control is terrible." 

TJ laughed. 

"I'll teach you control. It's easy enough when you get going."

Cyrus glanced at Andi, surprised. He didn't know she did motocross cycling like TJ did. She'd certainly kept that a secret from him and Buffy. Cyrus opened his mouth to address the both of them, but was interrupted by some excited shouting from the Just Dance game. 

"I TOLD YOU I'D WIN! IN YO FACE, LOSERS!" Kira yelled, doing a victory dance. Buffy side eyed her and Marty rolled his eyes. When she realised everyone was looking at her, Kira apologised for the noise she made. 

She spotted Cyrus suddenly, and beckoned him over. 

"I need to talk to you. "

"You do? I hadn't gathered that. " Cyrus fired back sarcastically at Kira, who placed a hand over her chest in fake shock.

"Touché. Can we go into the kitchen, for some privacy?" 

Andi had gone back over to Amber, Jonah and Bex, to play Jenga, this time. A bored Jonah walked over to talk to Bowie. TJ stood on his own. Cyrus looked back at him, not wanting to isolate TJ. 

"Kippen!" Kira called. TJ glanced up at her in alarm, his eyes blazing with irritation when he saw who it was. "Take over for me on Just Dance, will you?" 

TJ nodded and made his way over to Buffy and Marty.

"I'm sure he's good enough at dancing to take your place anyway." Cyrus added. "He once did a three hour dance marathon for a cancer charity because his great aunt Lucy had cancer. He was brilliant. "

Kira raised her eyebrows. Impressive.This boy clearly knew a lot about TJ, and cared a lot too. This knowledge made the guilt of what she'd done feel like a much heavier burden than she already felt it. 

She sighed, uncertain of where to start. Kira wasn't used to apologising to people, and it showed. She took a deep breath and began. 

"Cyrus, I would like to tell you just how sorry I am. You should have never even got caught up in this in the first place, and yet you did. Because of me. "

Cyrus interrupted her. 

"I've just got one question, Kira: why?" 

Kira looked down. She wasn't stupid. She'd anticipated this question, yet after all the mental preparation that had gone into this question, she was still reluctant to answer it. It fed into her deepest insecurities. Still, she had to do this. Looking straight at Cyrus, she opened up to him the way she had to Buffy a week prior. 

"I'm an insecure person, Cyrus. My Dad left when I was twelve. He had always pressured me into doing things-Ballet, Chess Club, Swimming, Baseball, Tennis, Basketball-you name it. He was athletic. He was successful, or at least prepared to be. But then he started drinking, and once you get addicted, you can't stop. He wanted me to be his do-over. He was lovely to me when I was successful, and harsh when I wasn't. My Mom would scald him for being like that, and I'd listen to their arguments at night, feeling like this was all my fault. "

"Oh, Kira, I'm so sorry, I had no idea..." Cyrus muttered softly. 

"It's OK." Kira replied, wiping tears away from her eyes. "It's not your fault. " 

"Any way," she continued. "I'd feel the pressure to be the best, because I was quickly made to feel like trash when I wasn't. I learned to find any ways or means of being the best. Growing up, we moved from place to place. My Mom is, Well, was- a hippie, and she spent most of her life travelling around the country until she met my Dad, so we moved from place to place, so of course I had to be the best everywhere. My Dad left because he got sick of moving from place to place, sick of having a daughter who couldn't do well enough. I blamed myself for that, so I went overboard. You heard what happened with the girl's basketball team, didn't you?"

Cyrus nodded. 

"Of course. I'm Buffy's best friend. " 

Kira smiled softly. 

They heard a yell. Evidently, TJ had won that round of Just Dance. They both laughed, and Kira continued.

"I went too far trying to prove myself. I said some nasty things I regret to this day, just because they looked bad compared to me and all I considered was performance. However, I was still determined to prove myself, so I wanted to get myself on the boy's basketball team. I was in the park one day, and I happened to bump in to the captain of the boy's basketball team. "

"TJ." Cyrus filled in for her. Kira nodded. 

"The game was over. I couldn't really prove myself. So I did something I'm quite good at doing. "

Kira paused, knowing full well the next line was going to hurt Cyrus.

"I flirted with him. "

A look of hurt and jealousy appeared on Cyrus' face.

"It was mean, I know, messing with somebody's head like that. I shouldn't have done that. But something happened that I wasn't used to....he wasn't interested in me." 

"What? " Cyrus exclaimed in surprise. "I thought he liked you. I thought you were a thing. An item." He winced. "A couple."

Kira shook her head.

"He was more interested in you, his friend. I was jealous and wanted revenge on Buffy and a way to get into the boy's basketball team. So I figured out a way to get in TJ's head, with a subtle threat. Nothing too bad, I thought at the time, but I realise now it was and those mistakes hurt both you and TJ. I'm sorry, Cyrus." 

Cyrus sat there thoughtfully. 

"If I'd known..." He sighed. "I forgive you. But you should be apologising to TJ, not me. " 

"I know. I know. And I'm going to. And thank you. "

"For what?" 

"For giving me a second chance. I just hope TJ does the same. " 

Cyrus nodded. 

"I'm sure he will. One more question, though?" 

Kira chuckled.

"You're just full of them, aren't you?"

Cyrus smiled.

"Go, on then. " Kira encouraged. 

"Why is it you got in his head? What was it you said?"

"That's two questions. "

"Kira..." 

"What? It is!" 

Cyrus gave her a scornful look and she gave in.

"You'll have to ask TJ later...it's his business, not mine. "

"OK."

"So, we're good?" 

"I think we are." 

Kira smiled. 

"See you around, then."

They walked back into the party, just as Buffy announced that she'd won. TJ and Marty rolled their eyes in unison and Kira took her place back on the Wii. 

TJ made his way over to Cyrus. 

"What was that about?" 

Cyrus sighed. Should he tell him? What Kira had told him was personal. Wasn't she going to tell TJ anyway? It should still be on her terms opposed to on his, though, surely. 

"I think that's Kira's business to tell..." Cyrus informed TJ uncertainly, trailing off and looking at Kira, who was calling TJ over. 

"You wanna take me over on the Wii, Cyrus?" 

Cyrus shook his head. 

"I'll pass, thanks. I'm a terrible dancer. "

"I can confirm that, " a breathless Buffy added in. 

"As can I!" Andi chipped in from across the room.

"I can, too!" Amber joined in. 

Cyrus laughed and turned to TJ and Kira. 

"I think you two need to talk. I'll leave you guys to it." 

TJ nodded in agreement and Kira led TJ outside nervously. 

TJ folded his arms. 

"You'd better have a good explanation for what you did and a decent apology." 

Kira looked at him. "I do. I promise." 

Kira explained about what she told Cyrus about earlier; she told TJ that her Mother was a hippie, her Father an alcoholic who left two year ago and an aspiring athlete who pushed her over the edge to make her feel like she had to be the best. 

"I took that out on other people. On you and Cyrus. I shouldn't have. "

She explained why she flirted with and manipulated him. 

"When it turned out the guy I was trying to flirt with was gay, I realised I could use it against him. "

"So you did. " TJ interjected bitterly. 

"And I'll always regret it." Kira added. "I shouldn't have manipulated you for my own shallow purposes, it was selfish and it was wrong. I didn't realise the fear outing you might cause, or what problems it could bring you. No, take that back, I did. And I used them against you. Outing you against your will or at least threatening to was terrible and I geniunely feel awful about it."

TJ considered this briefly. 

"I get it. " 

Kira's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows. 

"You do?" 

TJ nodded. 

"I do. We all make mistakes and do things we regret, Kira. That doesn't mean you won't suffer from the consequences of your actions, but I get it. I used to be a horrible person, really. A bully. But you know who completely changed that for me?" 

Kira's face turned from registering confusion to registering realisation. 

"Cyrus."

"Yeah, that's right. Cyrus. He means the world to me and you nearly ruined our relationship, but when he forgave me after Costume Day, just after I'd rapped for him, I realised something. A little forgiveness goes a long way in reparing things. Besides," TJ added, "Nobody likes keeping a grudge. So I forgive you. "

Kira seemed slightly taken aback. 

"You do?" 

"I do." 

Kira jumped up and down and hugged him.

"You won't regret this."

"I'd better not." 

"You won't, honestly. And thank you, for forgiving me. "

TJ smiled. "Well, after all you told me, I think it's safe to say you deserve it." 

Kira looked confused. 

"Why are you forgiving me and being so nice to me, TJ?"

"Well, sometimes, there's a nice person inside, trying to get out." TJ explained. 

Kira smiled. 

"I would know." TJ added, explaining his transformation and how much Cyrus contributed to that, gushing about how amazing Cyrus was.

"You know, judging from what I've seen, I think that Cyrus likes you. " 

TJ scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

"I don't know about that. "

"Well, hey, you never know unless you try, right?" Kira advised. 

"I guess..." TJ muttered, still slightly uncertain. 

Kira smiled at him again. 

"Go get your man." 

They smiled at each other as they walked back in. 

"Friends?"

"Friends." 

They fist bumped as a contract of their newfound friendship.

As soon as they entered the party again, Cyrus rushed up to TJ. 

"You took a while back there. Are you OK?" 

TJ smiled warmly at Cyrus. 

"Yeah, we're good now. Friends, almost." 

"Not anything more?" Cyrus checked suspiciously. 

TJ raised his eyebrows. 

"No. Definitely not. " Cyrus smiled then, relieved. "What's it to you, anyway?" TJ laughed. 

Cyrus turned bright red. 

"No, I-uh, sorry TJ. It's none of my business." 

TJ punched Cyrus on the shoulder playfully, grinning. 

"Relax. I'm just messing with you." 

"Oh." 

TJ swallowed then, conscious of Cyrus' eyes on him. He felt nervous all of a sudden as he remembered Kira's words-"go get your man. "

Trying to look confident, he looked Cyrus straight in the eyes. 

"Can you come outside a minute?" 

"Sure. What for?" 

TJ cleared his throat. 

"We need to talk." 

Oh no. Had Cyrus done something wrong? Did TJ not want to be his friends any more? A million thoughts flooded Cyrus' head simultaneously, all battling for dominance. Cyrus tried to speak , but all that came out was a shaky-"OK."

They walked over to the bench outside and sat down. Cyrus was fully aware of how close they were sat; their knees were practically touching. 

TJ ran his hands through his hair and bit one of his nails, unsure how to start. 

"TJ?" a concerned Cyrus prompted. 

"Sorry." 

"There's no need to apologise. What do you wanna say?" 

TJ grabbed Cyrus' hands and clasped them in his own, entertwining their fingers. Cyrus blushed for the thousandth time that night and cursed his fair skin for causing him to blush so easily.

"Cyrus, since I met you in the canteen during the Chocolate Chip Muffin incident, I always knew you were different to everyone else. You've always been there for me and believed in me when I didn't believe I myself, like with my Dyscalculia. You cheer me up when I'm low. You light up my day, just by talking to me or texting me or touching me (whether that's a high five, a fist bump, literally anything). You're the only person I can confide in and you've helped change me for the better. The two times I thought I lost you were the worst and most miserable of my life. You mean the world to me. " 

TJ teared up. 

"I know you don't and will never feel the same way about me, but I think I'm in love with you, Cyrus Goodman." TJ confessed shakily, looking straight at Cyrus, who was also in tears. 

Cyrus' heart was doing somersaults right now and he honestly couldn't believe his luck. TJ Kippen, captain of the basketball team, liked him, Cyrus Goodman. 

"You really think all those things about me?" 

"I do. Of course I do." 

There was a pregnant pause that thickened the air around them. 

"I'll go." 

TJ stood up, visibly upset, but Cyrus grabbed his arm and sat him back down. 

"I know you don't like me back. " TJ muttered sadly. "You don't need to tell me that." 

Cyrus shook his head so fiercely he felt dizzy.

"I'm just in shock that you like me back, TJ. " 

TJ looked up, surprised. 

"You like me too?" 

Cyrus grabbed TJ's hands. 

"Yes." He whispered. 

"In that case, Cyrus, will you go out with me?" TJ asked, unable to believe that someone as incredible as Cyrus liked him back. 

"Yes. My answer's yes, TJ. A thousand times yes." 

TJ stared at Cyrus, and he couldn't resist it any longer. 

He leant forward and kissed him, and, pretty soon, Cyrus was kissing him back so naturally, like kissing was breathing. Cyrus realised the fireworks from the movies, the fire, the passion, it was real. All of it. TJ noticed how soft Cyrus ' lips were, how they tasted of strawberry punch and mint, the warm feeling spreading in his chest. The moment felt magical, with Cyrus' hands on TJ's waist and TJ's hands on the back of Cyrus' neck.

It was the most incredible feeling in the world, both boys decided. 

And the best part was, it had only just begun.


End file.
